oh captain, my captain
by lessien Amandil
Summary: okay this is my first fanfic but i love critisim, so come at me bro. kahns captain, this girl with split personalities, who contrary to kahn belief, turns out to be alive. and well shes ... you'll see. a little humour, meladramatic and does get a little violent a few chapters in. so far no pairings so yeah.
1. Chapter 1- the song

As any other day on the USS Enterprise, this day started with the captain being awoke by an obnoxious beeping, right next to his head. This time, surprisingly, it was not his alarm clock that disturbed his sleep but his Phone.

Before answering it, he quickly glanced at the clock on his bedside table. The figure 4:23blicking at him. He sighed deeply as he flipped open the communication device and said " Yes, Kirk speaking."

"Captain, I believe I should inform you that we have been receiving several reports of crewmembers seeing a … creature; lurking in the shadows within the last few hours. Sir, I believe we may have an intruder on-board."

"I'm on my way," he quickly said, now fully awake and snapped the device sht. While hurriedly getting dressed, Kirk contemplated weather these reports were in the least connected to the recently captured John Harrison, who he still had to interrogate

The enterprise Had taken this 'Harrison' man in 8 hours prior, yet, Kirk had not had the … shall we say 'self-control' to talk to the prisoner and not smash his fist into every part of Harrison's body, and now there had already been another disturbance on board. Strange.

When the Captain arrived at the bridge he, right away told his first officer to report any information they had so far gathered on the intruder.

" What do we have, Spock?"

"Captain, as I told you before, we have an intruder on board. The information I have so far gathered from the consistencies of the reports is that; the intruder is female, lurks in the shadows and sings a song that none of the observers have ever heard of. None of the witnesses have actually seem her but have heard her voice and describe it to be somewhat angelic and smooth-"

"Let me stop you right there, Spock. What do you mean angelic and why has no-one seen her?"

"No-one, sir, has seen her because she stays in the shadows and no-one approached her because they seemed paralysed by its' voice which has been described as , and I quote, 'creepy' and 'bone-chilling'." Spock's voice had taken quite a defensive tone as he answered the Captain's questions, as if he had been offended at the interruption. Kirk seemed to take notice and with that in mind he continued their somewhat tense conversation, quickly bringing it to a close.

"Alright then. Ahm, okay. I want a ship wide search. Find her and bring her to a holding cell." Kirk seemed unsure of his words and frankly was a little dumbfounded at the reaction of his crew to a mere voice. What could it be about it this voice that terrified them so much?

It had been half an hour since the Captain had given out the orders to seek for the intruder and they had sought every room and corner of the ship and had found … nothing.

Kirk was starting to get a little enraged. They had even turned on the internal life sign detector to search for any abnormalities, but with no success.

"Maybe, it is not a physical being." Uhura suggested, and seeing Kirk's frustration she elaborated, " Perhaps it is a type of hallucination."

She knew right away it was a silly proposition. The sightings had been exactly the same; even the song she was singing was the same, so impossible to be a hallucination, since the chemicals that cause hallucinations affect everyone differently.

"Yes, and just maybe it's the phantom of the opera." Kirk said annoyed at the lack of progress they were making.

"Captain, perhaps we should consult the prisoner that we already have, it cannot be an coincidence that only hours after his apprehension that there is already another disturbance on board."

Spock's reasoning seemed sound to Kirk; of course he had also contemplated tis option on his own.

"Jim. You can't honestly be considering talking to that psychopath? He's insane! He might just have planned this all along! This could be one of his accomplices, here to help him escape or to set up a trap to take over the ship!" Kirk ignored him.

"Let's go Spock. Chekov, send me a message immediately when there is another sighting!" he got up from his commanding seat and headed for the door. Half way through, he halted, turned and said, "Your coming as well Bones, I want you to do a full physical on him."

Bones seemed surprised, he had not expected this and was asking himself why Jim wanted an examination of the man.

Kirk knew exactly what bones was thinking and answered the silent question that hung in the room with an almost casual

"The man took out an entire battalion of Klingon soldiers. That is not human; I want to know what he is and what his weaknesses are, understood? "The doctor nodded, slowly, slightly intimidated by the captains statement and then quickly followed him out the door toward the holding cells.

When the trio walked in, john Harrison was standing rather expectantly, hands interlocked behind his back, a position the first officer also frequently took.

Skipping all formalities, the captain quickly got to the point, as the doctor opened a small hole in the glass wall of the cell and instructed the captive to put his arm through.

The doctor took little note of the conversation while he took the blood but did listen in, intrigued near the end when he was just about to leave to run his tests.

"I am better."

"at what?"

"Everything."

Had the situation not been not so intense, McCoy would have laughed; but the expressions of both the captain and captive were so far away from humorous as they stared at each other, that he did not dare to.

"I am Kahn"

as soon as he uttered the name the lights went out, all the lights in the immediate vicinity and the song began.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who?

And so the song began, a song with such intensity it made everyone in the room shudder as if they had been showered in ice water.

"'_common skinny love just last the year,_

_Ooh you little salt, you were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my my my,_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer."_

One light flickered back into existence, the opposite side of the room, revealing a female figure standing underneath it, arms out stretched towards the group, as if she we're pleading at them.

Her face the doctor could not make out , for she wore a beany, pulled low on to her face, 'miracle she can see anything.' Bones thought to himself. He looked to the right , towards his friends and found Kirk still staring at Kahn, whose face filled with such an expression one would think he'd seen a ghost.

"_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_cut all the ropes to let me fall,_

_my my my, my my my, my my my,_

_Right in the moment I this order's tall"_

She sang, her Eyes fixed on Kahn.

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind."_

With each sentence she took another step towards the man, who yet still had to regain his composure, her heavy black army boots making a surprising lack of noise.

" _And in the morning' I'll be with you,_

_But it'll be a different kind,_

'_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets;_

_And you you'll be owning' all the fines."_

Spock and Kirk readied their phasers, in case she made any sudden moves to attack.

"_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight? _

_And who will fall far behind?"_

She was now right at the glass, her hand raised, skinny fingers barely touching the glass. Everyone was petrified.

A smug smile spread across her defined features.

"Hello dearie, you wouldn't believe how long I've been looking for you." Her voice was different now; not high pitched and girly but deep for a female and absolutely tainted with Sarcasm.

"Who…?"

"shhh" she stuck her hand out and lightly ran it over the captains eyes, he attempted to slap it away but she had already redrawn her arm. " Can't you see I'm having a serious conversation here? Don't answer that, completely rhetorical." She spoke quickly, like an insane person, and turned back to Kahn.

"Anywho, back on topic." Pulling at the back of her beany, she reviled wild, emerald eyes. " I've had that song stuck in my head for the last three centuries, you wouldn't believe how sick I am of it."

"Cas?"

"Damn Straight." she replied, not at all offended at him interrupting her rushed monologue.

"Can I speak to Jordan." Kirk thought his tone strange; when before it had been arrogant and neglecting of all respect for other people, it was now like that of a newbie at Starfleet speaking to a superior.

Could this fragile little girl, no older than the age of fifteen, be his superior?

" I'd rather keep control for the moment, why don't you explain your little friends here what's going on, I'll be off, but you know how to call me."

The lights flickered off and back on again, and within that instant she was gone, vanished, disappeared into thin air.

"What. The. Hell."


End file.
